wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elite
The Elite are an organized crime syndicate, they are major players in the world of Worm but they are not seen much within the story itself. Goals and Methods The organization forms a loose pyramid-style structure of cells. The head cell, based in San Francisco, manages interests on the national scale, while each step down involves a step down in scale. The Elite expect villains and groups to be beholden to the Elite and nobody else, Rogues are folded into the organization, and resistance is systematically crushed. Once an area is firmly under control, these resources are leveraged to expand elsewhere.Wildbow PRT Quest Archive Each established cell is independent and able to operate however it sees fit. Some are strictly corporate ventures like the one headed by Uppercrust. Others, like Bastard Son's group are held in the same regard as the Slaughterhouse Nine. They are said to be a sponsor behind several corporate cape teams.Wildbow on Reddit Generally this bleeds into costume choices where things are as ostentatious as possible with no overarching theme. Primarily a West Coast organization, Cauldron did not consider them to be developing fast enough to be useful.21.x (Donation Interlude Leaders History Background The Elite got their start in San Francisco as ‘Uppermost’, an organization for rogues by rogues, involved in production and entertainment, managed by parahumans.PRT Quest document P.25. In 1998, Uppermost reached out to the PRT for assistance in dealing with a bill (NEPEA-5) that sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, arguably targeted directly at Uppermost. After a great deal of consideration, the head office turned down the offer for assistance, the bill was passed, and Uppermost disbanded. Many members of Uppermost found their way to the Protectorate and Wards as a way of avoiding bankruptcy and to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage. The events that followed have been pieced together from hearsay and investigation - Uppermost’s core group divided and started up their own businesses and independent directions, still in the open, in keeping with NEPEA-5. Unbeknownst to the PRT and the public, this group of members were still in contact. By the time it became apparent what they were doing, the new group, dubbed the Elite, had combined assets, employees and businesses quintupling Uppermost at its peak, and formed a loose confederation. Many core members have been supplanted by a more ruthless leadership, titling themselves after elements of the aristocracy. The Timeskip Expanded in to Anchorage Golden Morning Attended Cauldron meeting at the start of the Golden Morning.Extinction 27.2 Tried to set up a territory to restart civilization, failed, as they attacked civilians during a time of crisis and punitive measures were taken.Cockroaches 28.5 Trivia * Would have head-hunted Panacea had they been given the opportunity.Speculation by wildbow on Reddit * Regis Rex shares his name with Harmon Rex an enforcer character for an early version of the Elite whose traits would be broken up between the Siberian and Gavel. References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Rogues Category:Villain Groups